1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a plasma processing device and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a film deposition device and a film deposition method using the following method of generating plasma inside a chamber, in a film deposition process that is demanded to be high quality and metal contamination-free. The method includes providing a coil type electrode outside the chamber, introducing the electric field and the magnetic field, which are generated from the electrode to which a high frequency wave is applied, into the chamber through a highly-pure dielectric window made of quartz and alumina, and generating plasma discharge inside the chamber. As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-253313, there is known a film deposition device and a film deposition method using the above plasma process, by which the plasma process can be performed at high temperature in order to obtain a film of even higher quality.
However, in a film deposition device using plasma as described above, when the plasma discharge is stopped by stopping the operation of the chamber for several hours to several days after the plasma process, there has been a phenomenon where the plasma discharge cannot be easily caused, particularly when the operation is resumed for maintenance purposes or when the device is initially activated.
Furthermore, the above phenomenon may not only occur in a film deposition device, but also in all kinds of plasma processing devices that perform a plasma process such as an etching device.